The Fan Girl's Club
by TeeLee123
Summary: Vegeta doesn't know he's being stalked, he doesn't know someone is tacking photos of him all over her room. Trunks doesn't know either, until he decides to dress as a girl to get into " The Fan Girl's Club." *COMPLETE*
1. Introduction

Rules of the Fan Girl's Club:

1.) NEVER kiss or date any of the Fan Girls' " Candy". Pictures of the Candy will be hung on the wall for your convenience.

2.) NOBODY is allowed to talk to the Candy Boy of the month. Think of this as a wildlife documentary, observe, gush and let the Candy live it's life in peace.

4.) Have Fun! ;)

* If any of these rules are broken, the fan girl in question will have to suffer public humiliation and be kicked out of the club.

The Fan Girls:

Kagome from INUYASHA. Saki Hanajima "Hana Chan" from FRUITS BASKET. Arisa "Uo Chan" Uotani from FRUITS BASKET. Koizumi Risa from LOVE+COM. Makoto Konno from THE GIRL WHO LEAPT THROUGH TIME. Rukia Kuchiki and Yoruichi from BLEACH. "L" from DEATH NOTE. And Pan Son from DBZ.

**Let's get started girls. . . and L. There are nine chairs lined up in a circle, will everyone please take a seat and lay the picture of your Candy in your lap. Please raise the picture of your Candy at the end of your introduction. No pushing Rukia!Okay, good. Let's start with the girl in the green and white sailor suit...Kagome!**

Kagome smiles, smoothing the creases in her green skirt." Hi I'm Kagome. I'm a teenager in Highschool. When I'm not looking for jewel shards or studying, I like to come here and take pictures of my Candy."- - she winks - -" Inuyasha hasn't found the well behind my house yet. If he did I wouldn't be here today. " She blushes, raising the picture in her lap." My Candy is. . . Trunks Briefs. I liked him better with white hair though."

**Welcome Kagome! It's good to have you in the club! Now, will the creepy girl with black hair dressed in all black please introduce yourself.**

"Call me Hana Chan. Besides sensing people's waves and cursing people, I like older men with long hair." Hana Chan says without emotion. She lifts her picture." My Candy is Yamcha." Cue the shocked gasps.

**O-kay. If that's what you're into then good for you! Thank you Hana Chan. Moving on... Can the blond yanki wearing a doctors mask and long skirt please introduce herself?**

Uo Chan removes her mask." I'm not a yanki dammit! I quit my gang years ago. Hana Chan dragged me here." She lifts up her picture." I like air-headed nice guys. So Gohan will do."

"That's my dad!" Pan shouts, a little mortified.

**Ah, Gohan. He is a cutie. Nice choice Uo Chan. Now could the tall girl wearing fashionable clothes please introduce herself?**

"My favorite singer is Umibozu!" Risa shouts in excitement. Everyone giggles at her enthusiasm." I love water parks and hanging out with my friends. I used to be into tall guys like me, until I started dating the love of my life, who's a shorty. My friends say I have a chibi fetish." Risa laughs, raising her picture." Maybe they're right. My Candy is Krillin."

Uo Chan gives Risa a high-five.

The next girl, dressed in a white polo shirt and blue skirt, smiles and waves." My name is Makoto Konno, everyone can call me Makoto. I fell in love with my best friend, Chiaki, but he was from the future so it didn't work out. I guess I'm a sucker for men from the future." Makoto lifts her picture. The girls howl and whistle at the picture, which is of Trunks . . . shirtless with his pants almost slipping off.

"How did you get that?" Pan asks.

The next girl, with shoulder length black hair, wearing a blue flowy dress, lifts her picture." I love rabbits! Rabbits are so cute! But I mainly like spikey haired, strong, nice guys. So my Candy is Goten."

The black cat in the seat next to her chuckles.

Rukia looks down at the picture she's holding. Instead of Goten's smiling face, the picture is of an orange haird, scowling boy with hearts drawn all over him."Yoruichi! I'm not in love with Ichigo!"

"Sure you're not." Everyone replies sarcastically.

"I'm not!" Rukia cries, shredding Ichigo's picture.

The black cat smiles." My name is Yoruichi- -"

"Awe. You're so cute!" Kagome and Risa squeal, getting up to pet Yoruichi.

They scream when Yoruichi turns into a busty, naked woman with dark skin and yellow eyes. She winks, giving everyone her sexiest pose." My Candy is Goku. His innocence is attractive. I would love to teach him some new tricks." She turns back into a cat.

L hugs his knees close to his body. Everyone goes quiet. It's his turn . The dark circles under his eyes accentuate his creepy stare as he speaks." What are my hobbies? That's classified. As for my name, you can call me "L." I will tell you, however, that I enjoy eating chocolate and other sweets. I also enjoy observing intelligent people." Like a monkey, L picks his photo up with his bare feet and shows it to everyone." So I've chosen Trunks as my Candy."

"I like Trunks too!" A girl with a long pony tail shouts, clapping excitedly in her seat."My favorite episode is when Trunks-"

"TeeLee!" Pan shouts." You can't be in the club!"

"But. . ."

"Pan's right." Kagome says," If you're here than who is going to tell the story?"

Uo Chan stands up and cracks her knuckles threateningly." Get back to typing on your computer TeeLee."

"Fine! I didn't want to be in your stupid club anyway! Meanies!"

**Thank you everyone for not letting me join your boring, pathetic club! Can the last member of the Fan Girl's Club please introduce herself so I can get on with the story and make you all suffer! Mwahahaha! Just kidding.**

Pan, wearing an orange bandana and a long, one shoulder jersey shirt began to speak." Hi. My name is Pan Son. I like to fight."- - Uo Chan cheers, her yanki blood getting pumped at the mention of 'fight.' - -"When I'm not fighting to protect Satan City & the world, I like to go out on dates. Lots of dates. Unfortunately, all the guys I date are pigheaded jerks so it never works out. The last date I had was the worst .Because _he_ told me it wasn't the end of the world, I immediately fell in love with _him_." Pan blushes, raising her picture to reveal _his_ grumpy face." My Candy is Vegeta."

EXTRA IMPORTANT INFO

PAN- - HS STUDENT - - AGE 16

TRUNKS - - COLLEGE STUDENT - - AGE 22

VEGETA - - TRAINS A LOT - - WE'LL SAY HE'S AGE 56

GOKU - - SOMETIMES HOME - - AGE 41

GOTEN - - COLLEGE STUDENT - - AGE 21

*** I own none of the characters = )**


	2. Goku the Candy Boy

**The Fan Girl's Club meeting had ended. Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways, looking forward to next week when they can group together in the basement of Mr. Satan's mansion and talk about boyfriends and Candy.**

**Pan, it's hard to picture you in anything other than a red shirt and white pants. What exactly is your style these days?**

"Still a tom boy."

**Well, throughout the story - - until further notice- - you're just going to wear a tank top, shorts and that orange bandana.**

"Cool with me."

.

.

"How was your girl's club?" Mr. Satan asked his granddaughter with genuine curiosity.

"I can't tell you that Gramps." Pan replied." We have a strict privacy policy. If I told you anything i'd be in trouble."

"Oh. Of course!" Mr. Satan chirped." Would you like to stay and have some cake and coffee with me?"

"Sorry Gramps." Pan held up the camera in her hands." But I have other plans." With a sly wink Pan flew away from her Grandpa's mansion.

.

.

Pan hid outside the Capsule Corporation building, behind a bush, and began taking pictures of the handsome Vegeta, with his muscles proudly showing as he hailed a cab. Pan giggled to herself, knowing that cab driver wasn't going to be paid.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind. Pan jumped and turned around, hiding the camera behind her back.

"Trunks! You scared me!"

It was hard to read Trunks' expression through the thick frame of his glasses. It's amazing how a hottie could turn into a total nerd by just wearing glasses. Pan suspected he wore glasses and sleeveless V-sweaters with diamond print designs to repel the opposite sex. When it came to college, Trunks was a serious student, saving dating for later. At least Pan hoped he planned on dating later. Was her fantasy step son celibate?

Trunks noticed Pan didn't answer his question. So he tried a different approach." What are you hiding?"

Pan laughed, showing Trunks her camera." I was just taking pictures of a very cute bird."

"A bird?" Trunks echoed.

Pan could tell he didn't believe her. She began to fidget. Before Trunks could interrogate her further, Pan raised her camera and began taking pictures of Trunks with the flash on. He blinked away the orange and blue dots he was suddenly seeing. By the time his vision cleared Pan was already gone.

.

.

Pan slammed the front door of her Grandparent's house.

Goten walked by, with his cell phone glued to his ear, giving Pan a brief nod before walking into the kitchen where Chichi was cooking. Pan scrolled through the pictures on her camera. She smiled at the ones with Trunks' lids half closed and his hands raised to block the flash. She knew the Trunks Fan Girl's would love these photos. Pan was especially pleased with the photos she took of Vegeta, except for the occasional leaf that got in the way.

"Hi Pan." Goku greeted.

Pan ignored him, climbing up the stairs to the guest room where she's been staying while her parents are away on their anniversary. Goku had been voted the Candy Boy of the month. Nobody is allowed to talk to the Candy Boy of the month, not even Pan. She stopped at the top of the stairs, turned around and aimed her camera at Goku, snapping a few shots. She knew the Fan Girl's would be drooling over Goku's confused expressions next week.

Chichi and Goten joined Goku at the base of the stairs, watching with some concern as Pan slammed the door to the guest room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Goku asked.

"She's a teenager." Chichi shrugged, mixing the eggs in her bowl and returning to the kitchen.

Goten patted Goku on the shoulder." It's okay Dad. Girl's get mad for no reason sometimes. Just buy her some flowers & she'll forgive you."

"But I didn't do anything."

.

.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, over hearing Goten talking to his dad.

Goten's hand was getting tired so he shifted his cell phone to his other ear." Pan is being wierd again. She's ignoring my Dad."

"That is wierd. She loves Goku. Did he piss her off?"

Goten shrugged, then realised Trunks couldn't see him." I don't know. Does Bulla do things like this?"

"She'll pout when she doesn't get her way . . ." Trunks said, thinking back.

The conversation changed to the new girl in class Goten has his eyes on. Trunks said the occasional "yeah" and "uh-huh" but he wasn't listening. .

.

.

Pan waited for everyone to go to sleep before she flew to her house, which is just next door. Aware of their daughter's boy-crazy attitude, Gohan and Videl refused to let Pan stay home alone while they were away. Pan was angry but understood. She hadn't gone all the way with a boy yet and probably would have if her parents had gone away more often. She's glad she never slept with her boyfriends, since they were all cheating jerks!

Pan opened the window of her bedroom and crawled in. She began to print out the pictures she had taken that day and filed them neatly in a folder on her desk. She clutched the photos of Vegeta as she brought out a board from under her bed. The board was already decorated with his picture. 'I love Vegeta' was written all over the board along with ' Pan & Vegeta forever' and lots of red heart stickers.

In the middle of the board was her head- - cut out from a picture she'd taken with her last boyfriend - - angled next to Vegeta's cut out head to make it seem like they were kissing. Pan brought out her scissors and began cutting out Vegeta's body from the recent photos she printed and pasted them onto the board.

She smiled, tracing her fingers over the board before tucking it under her bed and sneaking back into the guest room.

.

.

.  
Pan woke up with a bouquet of flowers on her bed. She opened the card:

_I'm sorry Pan. I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry._  
_Love,_  
_Grandpa Goku_

Pan inhaled the flowers' scent. She decided she liked when Goku was the Candy Boy of the month.


	3. How much sugar have you had?

"Trunks can you do me a favor?" Videl asked, shouting in her cell phone, trying to be heard over the stormy waves. Gohan chose the worst island to vacation at. They had seen only one day of sunshine. Everyday they peered out the window to gaze at grey clouds and violent waves. Videl hoped a tsunami wasn't going to hit the island.

"Sure." Trunks replied, setting his school books on the table and removing his glasses. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus them. His sight was becoming reliant on the glasses, which he only wore to keep other women away, since he only wanted one girl. The girl he wanted - -so far- - never even took a second glance at him.

"Can you please water my plants? I would ask Pan but. . ."

Trunks laughed, understanding that if Videl were to ask Pan to water her plants, they'd be as good as dead by the time they got back.

.

.

Trunks found the key under the mat, just as Videl told him he would.

Trunks went into the kitchen and filled a cup full of water and began watering the six plants in the kitchen. He then entered the living room and watered the eight plants.

"How many plants do they have?" He wondered out loud.

There were even plants in the bathroom downstairs. Refilling the cup, he tread upstairs and watered the plants in all the rooms except for one, which he saved for last.

He cautiously opened the door to Pan's room. Her room was clean with a single bed, a small bookshelf which held various manga( Pan isn't studious) and a desk equipped with a computer and printer. A single cactus sat perched on top of the bookshelf. Trunks entered the room, meaning to water the cactus, when he lost his grip on the slippery cup.

Trunks swore as the cup spilled the remaining water on to the carpet before rolling under the bed(yeah it's a 'magical' cup cuz a normal cup wouldn't do that, unless the cup emptied b4 landing).

He bent down, feeling his way under the bed for the empty cup. He frowned as his fingers touched something else under the bed. He scooted closer, allowing part of his head to go under the bed as he stretched further for the bright pink cup. He could also see the shiny exterior of a board of some sort.

"TRUNKS!" Pan shouted, louder than she meant to.

Forgetting he was under Pan's bed, he instinctively tried to jump up, hitting his head in the process, He ignored the pain, rolling away from the bed to look at Pan. He couldn't understand the hostile and frantic tone in her voice.

"What are you doing in here?" She didn't give him the chance to respond." Are you spying on me? Who sent you? Why are you in my room Trunks!"

"Slow down Ms. Crazy," Trunks half joked, using his shirt to dry his hands."Videl wanted me to water the plants. Sorry, but I dropped the cup and it rolled under the bed."

Pan narrowed her eyes, avoiding the water spot as she bent down and looked under her bed.

" You're story checks out." She said, not bothering to grab the cup before she stood. Still, she was suspicious." Did you see anything?"

Trunks blushed, thinking she meant if he saw any of her underwear." No, I didn't see anything."

**Only Trunks was aware that the two of them were alone. In the house. In her room, next to a bed.**

"This story is rated T!" Pan shouted.

**Fine.**

"You can make it rated M if you want." Trunks said, taking off his shirt.

"No. . ." Pan said more forcefully.

**Sorry Trunks. Pan is the heroine of this story.**

"Next time make me the main character." Trunks pouted, putting his shirt on.

Pan shakes her head and mouths "No."  
.

.  
.

"She freaked out?"

Trunks sighed, holding his cell phone an inch away from his ear. Goten's voice is loud and annoying sometimes.

"She's totally hiding something." Goten went on, closing the door to his room so Pan wouldn't hear him if she walked by or something." She's got a secret life going on dude! Maybe she hides dead bodies under her bed."

"How much sugar have you had today Goten?" Trunks asked.

Goten twitched a little." Not much. Just five litres of soda and a box of chocolates my girlfriend gave me . . . THAT'S NOT THE POINT TRUNKS!"

Trunks laughed, he enjoyed how simple it was to steer Goten away from a topic sometimes.

"I'm serious! Pan only leaves the house when she has a date but she hasn't had a boyfriend since that last guy cheated on her, but lately she's been leaving the house every Sunday."

Trunks stopped laughing. Goten smirked, knowing how much Trunks wants to beat that guy for hurting little Pan. Satisfied that Trunks was listening seriously, Goten went on." She leaves every Sunday to attend a club called The Fan Girl's Club. All I managed to get out of Mr. Satan was that it is an all girl's club that lasts two hours."

"How do you know?" Trunks asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"This isn't the first time I thought Pan was a serial killer." Goten replied, lowering his voice slightly." She has a short temper. She had to have killed somebody by now."

"Goodnight Goten." Trunks said, deciding he would have a serious conversation with him when he wasn't hyped up on sugar and acting paranoid.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, keeping Trunks from ending the phone call." I have a plan. You and I should dress as women to get into The Fan Girl's Club. Just to make sure she isn't in a cult or in a bad crowd."

"Goodnight Goten."

"But..."

Click.

Trunks was too worried to fall asleep. Sighing, he sat up. He reached for his cell phone, which was charging by the bed. He flipped it open and began to text Goten.

_Let's do it._

He hit send. His phone began to beep. He flipped his cell phone open to reveal Goten's reply.

_Melonie? I'm glad you finally came around. What r u wearing?_

_~The Love Machine ~_

"Idiot." Trunks muttered.

_I'm wearing briefs ;)_

Send.  
3 minutes later.

_Trunks? Haha I knew it was you. I was just playing. But you should seriously add a signature to the end of your texts._

_~The Love Machine ~_

Trunks rolled his eyes.

_You win. We will shop for disguises tomorrow and infiltrate The Fan Girl's Club the day after tomorrow._

_~Gotenkissmyass~_

1 second later.

_Cool. *flipping u off*_

_~The Love Machine ~_


	4. We Look HOT!

"I feel like a clown." Trunks groaned.

"Trunks. . .what am I supposed to do with this?" Goten asked, holding up a pencil-looking device they had bought in the makeup aisle yesterday.

"That's called an eye liner. Women use it around their eyes."

"Oh." Goten uncapped the black eye liner and began to apply it." Ow!"

"Don't poke yourself in the eye." Trunks warned, uncapping the purple lipstick and applying it to his lips.

"Too late." Goten rubbed at his eye."Why do women wear this stuff?"

"To torture themselves I guess." Trunks laughed, puckering his lips in front of the full length mirror.

"Do I have to wear these fake eyelashes?"

.

.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked, happening upon Bulma in the hall.

"Shhh! I'm trying to figure out what's going on." Bulma replied, pressing her ear against Trunks' door.

Bulma winced at the noises coming from Trunks' room.

"Ow!"

"Goten hold still!"

"This hurts Trunks! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"This was your idea!"

"I know! Can't you be a little more gentle when you're putting it in?"

"I can try but. . .I don't know Goten. I don't think it's going to fit."

* Trunks grunts *

* Goten squeals, holding back his screams*

"I've heard enough of this!" Vegeta barked, pushing past the shocked Bulma to open his son's door." WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"

Trunks stopped trying to force Goten's foot into the petite pair of heels.

"Hey! Those are my best shoes!" Bulma cried, snatching the red pumps away from Trunks." And here I was blaming your sister when you've had them the entire time!"

Goten massaged his foot before lowering the ends of his pink dress." Guess we'll have to wear our own shoes. Thank God, I don't see how women can walk in those things."

Trunks stood up. To his parent's horror, he was wearing a poofy purple dress similar to Goten's.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain. We were just- -"

"I don't want to know." Bulma shouted, covering both of her ears and singing to herself as she backed out of Trunks' room.

"I'm not surprised." Vegeta mused." You liked pink shirts when I first met you."

Trunks and Goten give Vegeta a confused look, they don't know he's referring to Mirai Trunks.

Vegeta turned to leave.

"Wait Vegeta," Goten begged. Vegeta stopped and turned in the doorway, giving his son's friend his attention. Goten smiled, turning to look at his butt." Does this dress make me look fat?"

Vegeta slammed the door shut behind him.

Trunks fell onto his bed." I thought he was going to strangle me."

Goten twirled in front of the mirror." He's in shock. He'll kill you later, probably when you're sleeping."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

Goten cupped the bra he's wearing." Are you sure you don't want the D-cup? Cuz i'll let you wear it if you want."

Trunks buried his face into his pillow.

"I'll take that as a no."

.

.

Goten swayed his hips as he walked down the sidewalk. Goten wore a long, black wig with short bangs. He could've passed as Chichi's twin except for the thick eyebrows, strong build, and the excessive amount of pink eyeshadow and long lashes on his face.

Goten stopped and waited for Trunks to catch up. In his girliest voice he called out to him." Hurry sweetie. We don't want to be late."

"Why are you talking with a french accent?" Trunks asked, stiffly catching up. It was hard for him to walk normally when he was wearing tights!

"Am I? I didn't notice." Goten replied, his alter, feminine, confident ego coming out.

Trunks shivered, it was unsettling how Goten easily got into character by just putting on a dress and wig. Afraid someone might notice him, Trunks kept his head down the entire walk to Mr. Satan's mansion. He looked up and stole a glance at himself a few times through the shop windows they passed.

Trunks wore a white Renaissance wig, with a braid of hair wrapped around the top of his head. The long curly strands easily fell into his face. More than once a few strands of hair fell into his mouth, and he struggled to pull the long webs of hair away from his face. "_Now I see why Pan keeps her hair short."_ Trunks thought. He always felt Pan's beauty would intensify if she'd grow her hair past her shoulders.

Trunks went easy on the make up, lightly applying a coat of lavender eyeshadow, pink blush and purple lipstick. As an extra precaution, so Pan wouldn't recognize him, he wore his glasses.

"We look hot." Goten boasted, lifting his poofy dress so he could climb the steps to the front door.

Trunks rolled his eyes, they were probably the ugliest girls he'd ever seen! And Goten was the ugliest! His fake big boobs didn't help him much either. No man in his right mind would call Trunks and Goten hot. Hopefully Pan would see them as two ugly girls instead of two ugly men dressed as girls.

After taking a deep breath, Goten rung the bell.

Mr. Satan answered." Can I help you. . . ladies?"

Goten smiled, in a southern accent he says," I'm here to join The Fan Girl's Club."

"Oh," Mr. Satan opened the door wider." Come in. The Club is being held in the basement. It's the first door on the right. Be careful, the stairs are steep."

.

.

.

"Aaahhh!"

"He said be careful!"

"My ass is sore." Goten groaned in his man-voice.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked, reaching down to help Trunks lift Goten up.

Goten smiled, using his british accent this time." I'm fine. Thank you." Goten pats his breasts." These are new. Keeps throwing off my balance."

**Pan laughs, not sure if this strange girl is kidding or not. Probably not since those things are huge.**

"Who said that?" Goten asked, looking around the room.

"The narrator." Everyone replied in a lazy tone.

"The who?"

"Just ignore her." Kagome said, refilling her cup with punch.

"Yeah." Pan nodded." Just ignore her and she'll go away."

Goten rubbed his aching butt." I don't get it but whatever."

Aware that Pan is fully focused on him, Trunks blurts out." We want to join The Fan Girl's Club."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Goten and Trunks asked at the same time.

"We don't have to go through an initiation?" Goten asked.

Pan thought about it before shaking her head." Nope."

Goten and Trunks smiled, this is turning out to be easier than they had thought.

"Just tell us your names and we can get started."

Goten and Trunks' stopped smiling. They forgot to give themselves names!

"My name is. . ." Goten began to say his own name, before noticing Trunks was shaking his head and mouthing "no" from behind Pan." . . .Ga . .ga. My name is Gaga."

Pan turned to Trunks. He blushed." My name is. . .Tr. . Trudy."

**Pan didn't believe that was their real names, but she played along anyway. Some girl's are shy when entering a new club.**

"Okay now that is getting creepy!" Goten- - Gaga- - whined, pointing upwards."You should get someone to look into that. . . thing."

"The narrator." Everyone replied.

"Whatever! She's wierd. She knows things she shouldn't."

"She knows everything." Trunks- - Trudy - - said." That's what a narrator is."

"She better learn to keep her big mouth shut."

**Or else what _Gaga?_ I control your fate.**

Silence.

**That's what I thought.**

Pan smiled," Welcome to the club!" She gestured toward the chairs grouped together in a circle." Please take a seat and we'll begin."

Trunks and Goten nodded.

**There was no turning back now.**

"Stop confusing me!" Goten shouted.


	5. You Need A Beer Now Instead of Later

"Why is there a cat here?" Goten asked, using an Australian accent this time.

The cat purred, changing into her true form- - a busty, naked woman. "I'm Yoruichi. I'm part of the club too."

Goten covered his nose before the blood gushed out.

Trunks turned red, looking away from the naked woman, and nudging Goten to do the same.

Goten grabbed one of the empty, folding chairs and placed it between Rukia and Yoruichi. Sadly, Yoruichi turned back into a black furball with a tail.

"Yoruichi seems nice so I'm going to sit next to her. Why don't you sit next to Pan?" Goten said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Trunks.

Trunks sighed, sitting in the empty seat between Kagome and the goth girl, Hana Chan. He wanted to sit next to Pan but didn't want to risk her finding out his identity if he sat too close.

Goten and Trunks tried not to fall asleep as each girl began talking about boy troubles. The trouble being that the guy didn't notice her new shoes, didn't comment on her haircut, or forgot Valentine's Day. Something trivial like that.

Goten sent Trunks a telepathic image which looked like this:

_Why is there a guy here?_  
_~The Love Machine~_

_I don't know_, Trunks replied, telepathically.

You're supposed to add a signature at the end of your telepathic messages!

_I'll only do that with a text message._

L- - the only guy not in drag- - spoke up." Pan did you take any new pictures of my Candy yet?"

"Candy?" Goten and Trunks asked.

Pan smiled, picking up the folder sitting beside her chair. She took out a few of the photos.

"Hey, that's m-" Trunks shouted, stopping when everyone turned to look at him. _Right, I'm supposed to be Trudy_. Trunks composed himself and giggled like a girl." Those pictures are great Pan. Who is that handsome fella in the photos?"

"Don't tell me you're another Trunks Fan Girl." Pan laughed, handing the photos of him to L.

"Excuse me? Trunks Fan Girl?" Trunks had the sickening feeling he didn't want know.

"Yeah. Kagome, Makoto and L are all Trunks Fan Girls." Pan said, pointing to the wall by the stairs." The boys we have a crush on are called "Candy." Their pictures are hanging on the wall if you and Gaga want to check."

Trunks and Goten rushed to the wall. Their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw the pictures.

"How did they get that photo!" Trunks whispered, pointing to the photo of him without a shirt and his pants almost slipping off.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Goten asked, pointing at the drawing Rukia made of him, which is of a rabbit with a buff body and spikey black hair." And why are there more pictures of you than me? This isn't fair! I'm way hotter than you!"

Trunks ignored him, shivering at the familiar faces on the wall and reading each name plate of the girl underneath. He stopped at Pan's name and looked up at the picture of her Candy.

"Goten. . . look."

"Oh. My.. . Trunks!" Goten whispered loudly.

Trunks covered Goten's mouth. He looked around, making sure nobody heard him say his name, before removing his hand to let Goten speak.

Goten pointed at Vegeta's picture." She's in love with your Dad! Pan's Candy is Vegeta!"

Trunks glanced back at Pan.

" I guess so."

"Forget about her Trunks." Goten said." I can hook you up with someone nicer, prettier and less psychotic than Pan."

Trunks spoke vehemently, not paying attention to what Goten had said." I always thought their relationship was fishy."

"You thought what?"

"Dad has led her on this whole time." Trunks grumbled." Just a few days ago I caught her taking pictures of him, and Dad didn't stop her."

"Maybe he didn't know. Pan is good at being sneaky."

" Not that sneaky." Trunks smirked." Do you think I should start calling her 'Mom' now or later?"

"I think you need a beer now instead of later." Goten responded, leaving Trunks to return to Pan in the circle." Trudy and I have. . . a knitting class to go to."

"Aw." Pan's face turned sullen." Can't you guys stay a little longer? We were about to make a scrapbook of our Candy."

"Scrapbooking? I love scrapbooks. " Goten replied, with fake enthusiasm." I wish I could stay, but we have to go." Goten backed away, raising his girly voice for the others to hear him." Have fun for the two of us okay girls- and L!"

"Come back next week!"

Goten ushered the depressed Trunks up the stairs. "We sure will. Bye bye."

.

.

.

.

". . .She's been in love with my Dad the whole time." Trunks concluded, slamming his empty beer bottle on the counter." Get. . . get me another one."- - he squinted, reading the bartender's name tag- -"Leah."

"Sure thing sweetie."

Trunks looked at Goten, who sat in drag on the bar stool next to him. " Dude. . . . . . . . . . why are you still wearing that. . . . that stuff? You are the ugliest girl in the world."

Goten didn't join in Trunks' drunken laugh. " Say what you want you're just jealous I look hot."

"Hi there cutie pie." A man said, taking the seat beside Goten.

Goten smiled politely at the furry face of the man. Only his eyes and nose stood out from all the facial hair, barely.

"I'll give you five thousand zeni to go home with me."

Trunks laughed, sensing his friend's unease.

" Sorry," Trunks said, draping an arm over Goten's shoulder." Find your own ugly broad, this one's mine."

The furry man glowered at Trunks before getting up to walk out of the bar, muttering," Pretty boys are hogging all the women."

Goten sighed." Thanks man. That was creepy. I don't think I'm cut out to be a girl. It's amazing Pan can endure being hit on everyday." Goten flinched, realising he'd set Trunks off again.

" That slut. I've been dressing as a nerd all these years for nothing." Trunks chugged through another beer. " I could've bedded hundreds of women by now and I would have if I'd known she was going to do this to me!" He threw his head on the counter and began to whimper to himself.

"Heyyy don't cry. There's plenty of beautiful women out there." Goten said, taking a few sips of his fourth beer.

" Why Pan?" Trunks wailed. " How could you do this to me?"

Leah uncapped another beer for Trunks, shutting him up.

"Shouldn't you have cut him off by now?" Goten asked, paying for Trunks' twelfth beer.

Leah ruffled Trunks' hair. " Yeah, but this poor guy needs a few beers. If my girlfriend fell for my Dad, I'd be crushed too."

Two people came into the bar and sat at a table in the corner. Leah rushed over to get them a beverage.

"Thank you Goten. You're a good friend."

"Don't worry about it. You've treated me plenty of times, it's time I returned the favor."

"No. No I mean it." Trunks insisted, slurring his words in Goten's face. " Thank you. You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

"You're my best friend too."

"I love you man." Trunks sobbed, trapping Goten in a bear hug.

"I love you too." Goten cried, embracing Trunks tightly.

"Get in the car."

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Goten gasped. " Bulma said she would pick Trunks up."

Vegeta grunted." Let's go son."

"Get off me." Trunks yelled." I'm not going anywhere with you."

"How many has he had?"

Goten started to count on his fingers, but gave up after three. " Too many to count."

.

.

.

.

.

"What happened to you?" Bulma asked, after Vegeta tossed Trunks in his bed.

"The boy had too much to drink." Vegeta explained, regarding his swollen cheek with little concern. " He got in a lucky punch."

"Don't tell me you knocked him out."

Vegeta chuckled." He fell off the bar stool and was out like a light. I didn't even lay a finger on him. Not yet."

" It's not even six o'clock! Why would he be drinking this early?" Bulma asked out loud, becoming enraged when she realised Vegeta was gone.

.

.

.

After the club, Pan stayed and visited with her Grandpa Hercule. She flew back to her grandparent's house at a quarter to nine. She slammed the front door and took off her shoes.

"Hey Pan." Goten greeted.

"Hey." Pan said uncertainly. _What does he want?_

"I was wondering. . . ."

"Wondering what?"

Goten smiled sheepishly. " How come you never take pictures of me? You always take Dad's picture but not mine."

" I don't know." Pan shrugged. But Goten already knew the reason, he wasn't popular like Trunks. Only Rukia had a thing for him, but that was about to change." I can take a picture of you now if you want."

Goten smiled.

Pan brought out her camera and raised it, lowering it again after she looked through the lens." Uncle Goten?"

"What's up?"

"Why did you take your shirt off?"

"No reason." Goten replied quickly, leading Pan to suspect there was a reason. A reason she quickly brushed off.

Goten flexed his muscles and posed as Pan took pictures of him. Nearing the end of the photo session, Goku appeared, munching on a twenty-four inch Sandwich.

"Hey kids. What are you doing?"

Pan smiled, taking a picture of Goku with his mouth full before running upstairs to the guest room. Goten put on his shirt and ran up to his room, obeying the ridiculous rule of The Fan Girl's Club: Nobody can talk to the Candy Boy of the month.

" I hate teenagers." Goku stated, devouring into his sandwich." Yum. At least I still have food."

"Goku!" Chichi screamed." That was supposed to be tomorrow's dinner!"

**If Goku didn't live out in the middle of nowhere, someone would've seen him running through the house, holding a large Sandwich while being chased by a crazy lady with a rolling pin.**

"NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT TOMORROW!"

"I'm sorry Chichi!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! BUT YOU WILL BE WHEN I CATCH YOU!"

"Help! Somebody help me!"

.

.

.

**Maybe you should move into town Goku, or go on a diet.**

"Why didn't you help me?"

**. . .**

"She beat me with a rolling pin! It hurt! And you didn't do anything!"

***cough* I'm the narrator. I'm not allowed to help.**

:(

Before going to sleep, Goten made a few calls. " Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with my neice?" Goten drew a happy face near one of the names on his list. " Great. Yeah, noon is fine. Thanks, bye."


	6. The Idiot of This Story

Pan sat alone in the front row by the stage. It was dark, too dark for her liking. She looked around to ask somebody what was going on, but no one was in the club with her, she was completely alone. Pan thought about leaving when the spotlight came on and shone down on the one and only. . .Vegeta.

A large smile quickly spread across Pan's face.

Vegeta smirked. The song "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO began to play. He ripped the thin black vest from his body, exposing his glossy muscles, and began to thrust his hips forward and back. Pan whistled. Vegeta, like a dog, steadily began to dance off stage, making his way to her.

Pan felt like she was about to faint. Her Candy was giving her a lap dance!

Appreciating Pan's reaction, Vegeta ripped the thin black pants from his body, leaving him in his underwear. He stopped dancing, allowing Pan to gently glide her hands across his abs. He bent forward and caressed her cheek," Pan. I lo-"

Goten's loud, obnoxious, and poorly timed voice awoke Pan from her glorious dream." Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey. Get up, I have a lot planned for you today!"

It was her first rated R dream about Vegeta and thanks to her noisy Uncle Goten, she couldn't even enjoy it!

.

.

Chichi and Goku's ears perked up when they heard Goten's loud scream." Ahh! Please don't kill me!"

Chichi shook her head," Why does that boy have to scream like a girl?"

Goku shrugged, not really caring. He angled his plate and opened his mouth widely, moaning with pleasure as the food slid into his mouth. Chichi glared at her husband, not because of his poor table manners, but for some reason, her husband refused to talk to her all morning.

Goku belched, patting his stomach and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Chichi rolled her eyes when she saw her husband wasn't going to voice his request.

" Seconds, Goku?" She asked, picking up his plate after Goku nodded like a bobble head figurine.

_" No wonder the kids don't speak to me. . . this game is fun!"_ Goku thought to himself.

.

.

Trunks landed in front of the Son household, but didn't knock on the door. It was Monday, a holiday day, a no school today kind of day and he knew Pan would be home. He sighed. _If she isn't home then she's probably out stalking my Dad._ How would he react when he saw Pan? He wasn't sure he'd be able to act the same since he knew her secret. _But. . . Pan doesn't know I know her secret. It's just a silly crush, according to The Fan Girl's rules, nobody is allowed to date their Candy. Dad doesn't have a chance with her, but I still have a shot._ With renewed confidence, Trunks cheerfully knocked on the front door.

Chichi answered the door.

"Good morning Chichi. I was wondering if Goten was home?"

Chichi grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him into the house before he was able to finish his sentence. He looked back as Chichi began to push him up the stairs.

"Please get Goten out of the house!" Chichi begged." Go to a baseball game, spar, play laser tag- - I don't care! He needs a guys day out! Pan is ruining my son!"

Trunks crinkled his eyebrows. Chichi opened Pan's bedroom door and tilted her eyes to the side, crazily motioning for Trunks to see for himself. He laughed, thinking Goten's mom was freaking out over nothing, but had to blink twice at the scene before him.

.

.

Pan sat in her desk chair, which was placed in the center of the room, reading a magazine. She looked up when her door opened, revealing a distressed Chichi and an uncomfortable Trunks.

Goten stood behind Pan, straightening her hair. Trunks looked questionably at Pan, since Goten was fully focused on his task, but she simply shrugged, not alarmed by Goten's unusual interest in girly things.

Smiling, Pan daintily held up her left hand, twiddling her fingers." Look Trunks. Goten painted my nails green. Isn't that sweet?"

Chichi dramatically ran down the stairs, devastated to hear her son had painted her granddaughter's finger nails.

"Don't move your fingers like that!" Goten chided." Wait for them to dry or else you're going to smear the color."

Pan chuckled at her uncle's ironic comment. _He's so wierd._

"Goten can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?" Trunks asked, being as pleasant as the situation would allow him to be.

Goten nodded, giving Pan instructions to put on the ensemble he had laid out for her on her bed.

.

.

Without speaking, Trunks gently slid the magazine Pan was holding out of her hands. She waited for an explanation, _is he seriously going to read that? That's a woman's magazine!_ Trunks smiled at her before heading out into the hall with Goten.

Trunks closed Pan's door. He looked left, then right, making sure nobody was in the hall with them.

"Make it quick Trunks. I still have to apply Pan's makeup and - -"

WHAM!

Trunks slapped Goten across the face with the rolled up magazine. The force of the blow was strong enough to have knocked a normal person's head off, but it wasn't his intention to knock Goten's head off. He just felt his best friend needed some sense knocked into him before he joined the XX chromosome family.

Goten's eyes widened and he stretched out his jaw, trying to relieve some of the burning sensation from the rights side of his face. " OW!"

" Feel better?"

"What kind of question is that! First you hit me then you ask me if I feel better?" Goten paused." Actually, yeah. I do feel better. Thanks man. I was turning into a chick back there."

"Anytime." Trunks smiled.

"Was that it? Cuz Pan and I need to hurry and get down to the coffee shop on main street."

"Why? I didn't think you drank coffee."

"I don't. I just arranged some blind dates for Pan at noon."

WHAM!  
WHAM!  
WHAM!  
"Trunks stop!"  
WHAM!  
WHAM!  
" This hurts! Stop it!"  
WHAM!  
WHAM!  
"Okay! I'm sorry! Stop, stop STOP IT!"

Trunks stopped hitting him with the rolled up magazine, only because his wrist was starting to hurt." I thought you were my friend! Why are you arranging my girlfriend to go on dates?"

"First of all, Mr. Creeper, Pan isn't your girlfriend, maybe she is in your dreams but you've never asked her out. Second of all, I am your friend. Why else would I be pimping my niece out? We have to stop this infatuation she has on Vegeta before. . . I don't know, before Vegeta dumps Bulma and you get a mother whose what? Two years younger than you?"

Trunks and Goten look up expectantly for the answer.

**Trunks is six years older than Pan in this story, boys.**

"Exactly. I'm doing this for you Trunks."

"Whatever. Two can play this game." Trunks said, throwing the magazine down at his feet before charging down the stairs and out the door.

**What do you think he's going to do?**

"Probably something stupid."

**I thought you were the idiot of this story.**

"I am. . . hey! I resent that."

**=D**


	7. Where Are You Going Stud?

Goten leaned over in his chair, grabbing the wrist of the man sitting at the nearest table to read his watch.

" Tsk. Five minutes after noon."

The man jerked his arm away from Goten." I'm married dude. Go hit on someone else."

"What?No! I was just checking the time, I swear."

The man got up and threw his drink in the trash, hastily making his way to the door to get away from the wierdo Goten.

**"There's a cute guy typing on his laptop in the corner. . . he looks single."**

"Shut up you! Go stalk someone else for a change."

"Goten!" Pan hissed, slapping the table with a tremendous amount of force.

Goten scratched his head sheepishly. With the mood Pan was in he'd be lucky to leave the coffee shop in one piece." You're dates will be here soon. They're just stuck in traffic. Give them ten more minutes, if they're not here by then we'll leave. I promise."

"They better be hot." Pan growled.

DING!

Trunks walked into the shop, holding the glass door open for Bulla.

"What are they doing here?"

Goten shook his head.

.

.

Trunks' eyes zoomed in on Goten and Pan, and the empty table beside them. " Let's sit there."

"Fine, just stop pushing me!"

Goten stood up." H-hey Bulla! I l-like your dress."

Bulla raised her left eyebrow questioningly.

"You said that wrong," Trunks whispered in Goten's ear."You should've complimented how she looked in the dress. Only girlfriends say the things you just said."

"I mean. . . that dress makes you look beautiful, with the way it pushes um, stuff up and everything. I mean, you'd still look beautiful even if you weren't wearing it."

All of them became quiet as they processed what Goten had just said.

_" 'Even if you weren't wearing it?' He just admitted to picturing her naked! Pfft."_ Pan's cheeks swelled as she held back the laughter threatening to escape.

_"Should I punch him? I feel like I should punch him."_ Trunks thought, chewing his lower lip.

"Thanks Goten. . . I think." Bulla said slowly, stealing Goten's chair so she could sit in front of Pan.

Sensing Goten's embarrassment, Pan decided to make things worse for him. " Check out my nails Bulla, Goten painted them for me and he straightened my hair and picked out my outfit. It's like he's becoming the big sister I've never had."

_I should've sworn her to secrecy before doing that._

"What's the deal Goten? You becoming a chick?" Bulla teased, joining in with Pan's laughter.

"Trunks can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure I just want to grab a smoothie first."

"No Trunks. Outside. NOW."

"Well since you asked so nicely. . ."

.

.

Bulla looked over her shoulder, peeking at Goten and Trunks through the enormous window where they stood outside, arguing about something. _Finally. Now I can have some girl talk with Pan._

"You will never guess what I found in my brother's dresser drawer."

Pan made a popping sound with her lips." Do I even want to know why you were digging through his drawers?"

"I would tell you but this story is rated T."

**"No it should be okay. Everyone saw the stripper outfit you wore in GT so this should come as no surprise to the fans out there. Continue."**

"Are you calling me a * * BEEP* * ?" Bulla's jaw dropped." Why are you bleeping it out? Trunks said it the other chapter!"

**"Oh you read that huh? He snuck it in! Besides, Trunks is so adorable he can say anything he wants."- - a pause- -" Does this mean you know everyone's secret?"**

"What chapters? What secret? Will somebody please tell me what's going on!"

"Yeah I know. And because you basically called me a * * BEEP * * I will tell Pan their secret!"

**"Do the words corpse-of-a-blue-haired-girl-found-in-the-river mean anything to you?"**

Bulla pursed her lips.

"So you were going through his dresser. . ." Pan began, hoping to get Bulla back on track.

"Yeah, he normally keeps his condoms in that drawer, but I found a pair of panty hose on top of that."

"What do you think it means?"

"Well since there's always a lot of them, I guess my brother hasn't been getting any. " Bulla wiggled her brows." Guess he's waiting for the one, who is about 5' 5" with black hair. Hint, hint."

Pan rolled her eyes." No not that. What do you think the pantyhose means? Why would he have something like that?"

"I don't know." Bulla lied. _Eh, she'll figure it out eventually. Too bad. I wanted to see her face when I told her. ._

.

.

**Meanwhile,outside the coffee shop.**

.

.

"Can you and Bulla leave? I don't want her chasing off Pan's dates when they get here. You do know that Bulla is the main problem Pan's relationships don't work out, right? If they're not after her then she's the one after them. She's like a pit bull out to chase away every guy that comes within two feet of Pan. Normally I find this cute but not today. Huh, the only person she doesn't chase away is you. It's almost like she wants you and Pan to . . . oh."

Trunks clapped." Good job. You figured it out all by yourself. I actually have to pay my sister to keep other guys away from Pan, so can we hurry up? Bulla is charging me by the hour and I'm running out of allowance."

A large, white, public bus parked in front of the coffee shop. Majin Buu, Master Roshi, and Gabriel Fluffiness (A/N: My fanfic OC isnpi. by a comedian but you don't have to know who) stepped off the bus.

"Great they're here!" Goten shouted, waving at the trio.

"_Those_ are Pan's dates?"

"Yeah. She likes Vegeta so I figured she must have a thing for older guys."

"It was nice knowing you Goten."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

" I have a feeling Pan is going to kill you before this story ends."

"You're wrong Trunks! I'm the comic relief guy, the narrator wouldn't kill me. I'm important!"

Trunks pointed to Gabriel Fluffiness. " I think he's your replacement."

"Is this true? Are you going to let Pan kill me?"

**" Wow is that a squirrel? I think I'll go say hi to the squirrel."**

"Whatever." To Trunks he says," Pan isn't going to kill me. I've already taken care of Plan B in case these guys don't work out."

.

.

.

**Plan B in effect at Capsule Corporation. . .**

Vegeta opened the mailbox and took out an envelope which didn't have a return address. Even stranger, the envelope was addressed to him, and he never gets mail! He smirked, went inside, and dropped Bulma and Trunks' mail on the table.

"What's that?" Bulma asked, leaning close to Vegeta to peek at his envelope." Whoa, nobody ever sends you mail. Is there something you haven't been telling me? Like, you don't have a little woman on the side do you?"

"No. One woman is enough trouble."

"Good. Everything is fine as long as I'm the only one. Well, come on. That envelope isn't going to open itself."

Vegeta tore the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, accidentally spilling the pictures inside of it.

"What's this?" Bulma demanded, holding a picture of Vegeta with Pan's face pasted next to him, with red heart stickers everywhere.

Vegeta's face was a mix of having to do the fusion dance, seeing gigantic worms, and being told he was a daddy combined into one. He never thought Kakkarot's granddaughter wanted him. " It's not. . . I didn't know. . . Bulma I swear I've never frolicked with any of Kakkarot's relations! The idea is repulsive!"

"You know what this means, don't you?"

_Divorce. separation. Abstinent. Sleeping on the couch. Trunks will never speak to me. Kakkarot will call me his grandson, if that happens I'll blow his head off!_

"We have to give you to her!" Bulma howled, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Dammit woman! This isn't a joke! A female Saiyan would defend her man!"

"Oh my gosh! Of. . .of all people! Vegeta!. . . Trunks is going to hate you. Haha, ow, I . . .can't breathe. . . this is too much I think I'm going to pee my pants!" Bulma paused to catch her breath." Where are you going stud?"

Vegeta scowled.

* * *

One more chapter to go! Oh yeah baby!


	8. Happy Endings, just not for Goten

Trunks strolled behind the trio of suitors as Goten led the way to Pan's table." Pan your dates are here!"

Bulla and Pan's jaws dropped.

_I'm supposed to steal these guys away from Pan?_ Bulla threw her purse on the empty table top nearby, where she quickly sat to avoid Master Roshi's twitching hands. "_There isn't enough money in the world to get me to steal them away from Pan. The deal's off, Trunks."_

Trunks smirked and sat down across from Bulla. _" That's fine. I'm not worried now that I see who my competition are. I'm more worried about Goten."_

Pan's left eyebrow twitched as Master Roshi gave her a hug, his hands exploring the contours of her bra strap, which he expertly unhooked despite the barrier of her tank top. She instinctively punched him in the jaw, which sent him flying across the café and into the wall. He chuckled before falling unconscious.

The remaining customers calmly got up and walked out the door. Unlike Goten, their senses were screaming " Angry-powerful-girl-with-a-short-temper-is-in-the-area, RUN!"

"Remind me to stay on your good side!" The large man similar in size to Majin Buu, said while extending his hand for Pan to shake.

"Who are you?" She asked, politely shaking his pudgy, soft hand.

"Call me Fluffiness, I'm Goten's replacement after you kill him." He smiled, grabbing a chair to sit on beside Pan. The metal legs of the chair bent a little under his weight.

Goten shuffled behind Trunks, hoping to use him as a shield against Pan in case she decides to attack." H-he's kidding. Fluffiness and I are regulars at the bakery near Trunks' house. I thought he was a better choice than Elder Kai. Please don't kill me." Goten squeaked, not realising his girliness was not working in his favor to win the lovely Bulla's heart.

"Buu hungry. Buu here to eat at date, then Buu go." Majin Buu sat across from Pan. Master Roshi regained consciousness and limped to the table, disappointed that he only had two women for his eyes to undress with his special see-through-clothes sunglasses. Yeah, that's the real reason why he wears sunglasses all the time.

Pan sighed, _this date isn't what I expected, but it'd be rude of me to just walk out. I'll strangle my Uncle later. _

_._

.  
.

" ... And then I was like, who farted?" Fluffiness laughed. The rest of the table, including Pan, laughed at his hilarious joke. After the laughter faded, there was one person still laughing, though he didn't find the joke funny at all, and Pan could tell.

"What is with you?" Pan whispered, kicking Trunks, subtly, under the table.

"Nothing." Trunks replied, forcing himself to smile.

Pan narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe him. _Am I the only one who noticed he slowly migrated from his table to mine, and is practically sitting in my lap?_

Trunks slurped the remainder of his smoothie, eyeing Fluffiness with distaste. Majin Buu and Master Roshi weren't his competition, but Pan was getting along well with Fluffiness. Too well.

Fluffiness shoved another slice of cake into his mouth, watching Trunks watch him. _That boy is tripping, yo._ " I'm sorry bro, you wanna slice?" Fluffiness asked, handing Trunks a handful of cake.

Trunks declined.

**Meanwhile, Goten was trying to impress Bulla.**

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No." Bulla said flatly.

" How about you and I go- -"

"No thanks." Bulla said, getting out her compact mirror so she could apply another coat of lip gloss.

"But you didn't let me- -"

"No." Bulla said more forcefully, shutting her compact mirror.

Goten rubbed his nose, lifted his chin, and slicked back his hair." That's cool."

Bulla chuckled as Goten sasheyed to where Trunks sat. He looked back once then rested his chin on Trunk's shoulder.

"She doesn't like me!" Goten whined in Trunks' ear.

Trunks grunted.

.

.

.

"Vegeta, where are we going?" Bulma moaned, taking off her heels so she could walk bare-foot down the sidewalk. Vegeta looked back at her, but didn't stop or wait for her to catch up to him. " Well, wherever we're going, it better not be far. "

Vegeta smirked.

.

.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you!" Pan said, waving at Fluffiness as he left the shop with a to go box in his hand.

"Yeah bye, I'm sad to see you go." Trunks muttered, waving alongside Pan.

Only one person remained seated at the table ,eating another ice cream cone, and that was Majin Buu. Master Roshi had left ten minutes into the date when he saw a group of school girls in mini skirts walk past the shop. No one saw him since then. The date was over, no dead Goten or comedy replacements necessary.

"Are you going to date one of them?" Trunks asked. Pain raised her eyebrows. " I mean. . . what did you think of Fluffiness?"

"He was alright." Pan sighed." But I'm afraid I'm in love with someone else."

Trunks clenched his fists, knowing perfectly well who that someone else was.

Pan debated on beating up her uncle while Trunks fumed quietly by himself. _Nah, I think Bulla is doing a good job at deflating his ego. I'll get him back when he least expects it._

"Pan. . ." Trunks took both of her hands in his. _Alright, this is it. Now or never_!" Pan, I. . ."

DING!

Vegeta walked into the shop, followed by a very tired Bulma.

Bulma collapsed into the nearest chair." Need. . . water. Six miles. . . walking. . .thirsty."

Bulla rushed to her mother to give her a glass of water.

Goten looked at Trunks, gave him two thumbs up and mouthed, " Plan B!"

Trunks' ki flared. Goten "eeped!" and distanced himself from Trunks, who really wanted to murder him.

"Vegeta, hi!" Pan said, a little too enthusiastically.

Bulma gagged on her water as she laughed.

Vegeta handed Pan the envelope he had received earlier. Pan gasped at the pictures inside it.

"I already have a woman, I don't need another one." Vegeta said gruffly. Softly, he added." You are a fine Saiyan, for a female." Vegeta's face flushed as he quickly leaned forward, planted a kiss on Pan's lips, and quickly turned to leave before Trunks could get over his shock. Bulma followed after Vegeta, shouting after him angrily and throwing her heels at his head.

Pan smiled widely, her eyes rolled back, and her legs collapsed beneath her as she fainted.

.

.

.

"We're home!" Gohan and Videl shouted, setting their suitcases near the front door.

"Mom? Dad? Pan?" Gohan called." Is anyone here?"

Goten limped out of the living room to greet his brother.

"What happened to your face!" Videl asked, pointing at the purple bruises decorating his left eye.

"I fell. How was your guys' trip?"

Gohan could feel Videl glaring at the back of his head. They'd spent weeks on a cloudy island which had to be evacuated because of an enormous tsunami that threatened to engulf it. The tropical paradise they hoped to spend their vacation at was flushed down the drain the moment Gohan decided to book a flight for the cheaper option.

Gohan gulped and headed into the living room, hoping to find Pan there. Instead, he found a moping Trunks, slouching in one of the chairs. Bulla sat, bored, on the couch, filing her nails. Goku waved half heartedly at his son, his attention more focused on the plate of food in his lap.

"It was okay." Gohan replied. " How were things here? Anything exciting happen?"

Trunks, Goten and Bulla let out a unified," Eh."

"Papa!" Pan ran down the stairs to give her parents a hug.

"Whatcha have there?" Gohan asked, noticing a board in Pan's right hand.

Pan smiled, knowing what the board used to be. " It's just garbage I found in my room." Pan peeked into the living room, spotted Trunks, then asked." Hey, Trunks. Do you want to see a movie with me?"

Trunks instantly perked up, like a flower that had just been given water." Yeah." Once Pan's back was turned, Trunks looked up towards the ceiling, clasped his hands together and whispered," Thank you narrator!"

Seeing Trunks' happy ending, Goten turned to Bulla and asked." Please go out with me!"

Bulla smiled sweetly, before giving him her brutal answer, which was driving him nuts. "No."

.

.

.

**As Punishment for kissing her Candy, the Fan Girl's decided Pan would have to run down the busiest intersection, naked, screaming," I love Vegeta!"**

"No that's not going to happen." Trunks said, shaking his head.

**"Yes, it is."**

"No. Absolutely not, I wont allow that." Trunks insisted.

Goten tapped on Trunks' shoulder." Dude. She just took off her clothes and left a minute ago."

"PAN!" Trunks screamed, gathering her clothes before chasing after her.

"Hey, why does Trunks get a happy ending and I don't?" Goten whined.

**"I let you live didn't I? Isn't that enough?"**

Goten ignored the question." I think we should make the Fan Girl's Club, into the Goten Fan Club. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

**"I think the story is over."**

"Awwww."

.

.

.

**Some time later. . .**

"What is wrong with Dad?" Gohan asked." Is he mad at me or something?"

Chichi shrugged." No. He hasn't been speaking to me either, I think he's going through a phase or is playing some annoying game."

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor." Videl suggested.

"I think Vegeta is taking care of his problem." Bulma stated, joining the conversation they were having in the kitchen. Everyone blinked, wondering how Vegeta could get Goku to speak, when they heard him taunting Goku in the other room.

" That's a delicious sandwhich you have there Kakarot."

Everyone held their breath as they heard Vegeta flip Goku's plate of food onto the floor.

Silence, then. .

"Kamehameha!"

* * *

*** Thank you for reading, leaving reviews, favoriting, and following this story! I apprecaite it!**

**Alternate Ending #1**: Neither Trunks or Goten had happy endings and Pan went on to obsess over someone else.

**Alternate Ending #2:** Neither had a happy ending so Trunks rebelled by picking Pan up and carrying her away while everyone waited for Gohan's reaction.

**Alternate Ending #3:** Trunks had a happy ending and Goten did too, by turning all of the Fan Girls into Goten Fan Girls. . . while continuing to attend every Fan Girl meeting as 'Gaga', until Ichigo, Inuyasha, Light, and other guys, dragged the 'fan girls' back to their own realm.


End file.
